


Round Two

by timehopper



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And They Were Both Tops, M/M, Play Fighting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: Claude and Felix share a moment in bed, and after a little scuffle, decide to try something new.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Round Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SecondDerivative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondDerivative/gifts).



> Big thank you to Natto for commissioning this fic! I love Claudelix a lot, so it was wonderful to be able to write the exact kind of fic I want to read for them. I'm super excited to finally be sharing this fic!! I hope you all enjoy ♥

When Claude had arrived at Garreg Mach, he hadn’t planned to get attached to anyone. The allure of a romantic tryst or two itself was not above him – you could learn a lot about a person and where they came from by sleeping with them, as Claude had come to learn – but he had no intention of wasting time with pleasures of the flesh when he had so many plans to see to fruition. 

It had been a surprise to him, then, that he’d ended up falling for the young heir to House Fraldarius.

Their courtship – if it could even be called that – had been slow at first, then all at once. A tease here, a taunt there, a spar at the end of the day. Claude had issued the invite to Felix after that very first spar, asking him to join the Golden Deer. Had told him, as he’d laid there on the training pitch with his back flat to the ground and his clothes covered in dirt, “No wonder everyone’s been saying you’re the best swordsman at the academy. I could use someone like you in my class.” 

Felix had rejected him then, unmoved by Claude’s flattery. Of course, Claude had been fine with it – had expected it, given how loyally Felix always trailed behind his classmates, even when he disparaged their beliefs and claimed not to enjoy their company. Yet still, Claude had persisted, asking half-heartedly after every spar (of which there had been many).

And then Claude had finally won one, and Felix had kissed him, teeth and tongue and anger, hands balled into fists in the front of Claude’s uniform. He’d pushed Claude up against the nearest wall, told him he would transfer, and dragged him off to his room.

Since then, being with Felix has been – well, it hasn’t been _easy_ , but it’s been interesting in all the ways Claude could want. It’s been a challenge, one that pushes them both to be better, stronger, more understanding. It’s been _fun_ , too, picking and prodding at Felix until he snaps; fun seeing that glint of intrigue in Felix’s eye when he puts together one of Claude’s riddles; and fun throwing Felix down on the bed and fucking the attitude out of him.

It’s why they are where they are now, curled up in Claude’s bed, Felix’s head tucked into Claude’s neck and Claude’s hand splayed over the small of Felix’s back. 

“You needed that, huh?” Claude asks as he runs his hand up Felix’s back. His skin has long since cooled and is no longer tacky with sweat after Claude had dragged a damp cloth over it, so the light, unimpeded touch elicits a shiver and a low, shuddering sigh. 

Felix shifts, nuzzling closer into Claude’s neck and breathing deeply of him. It’s all the answer he’s likely to give, and Claude knows it, so he continues: “You’ve been so tense lately.” 

“If you’re asking me what’s wrong, the answer is nothing,” Felix says. His voice is muffled, but his words are clear, and Claude laughs. 

“Trust me, I know better than to ask by now.” 

“Then do us both a favour and be quiet.” 

“Oh, Felix.” Claude’s hand trails up, up, up, until he can thread his fingers through the hair at the nape of Felix’s neck. “You know me better than that.” 

“Unfortunately, I do.” He turns his head, likely to hide his smile from sight, even though Claude is certain Felix knows he can feel it against his neck. 

Claude hums. He slides his hand through Felix’s hair, lingering at the end of the long blue-black strands. They fall from between his fingers like spilled ink and splay over the pillow like tiny rivers of it. Not for the first time, Claude wishes they would stain the linen like ink, too. A permanent reminder of who he’s chosen to share his bed with – among other things. 

“Then you know I’m not going to leave you alone until you tell me what I want to know,” he says. 

“And you know I’m not going to say a word.” Felix sits up to rest on his elbows. He looks at Claude, his little smile twisting into a smirk. “You’ll just have to figure it out, as always.”

“Alas.” Claude heaves his most put-upon sigh, lifting his hand to his chest as though gravely wounded. “I give him everything he wants, and he still gives me a hard time. You would think after making you come twice, I would – ah!” 

He flinches as Felix thwaps him on the side of the head.

“Shut up,” Felix says, cheeks darkening.

“Oh? Don’t tell me you’re shy _now_.” Claude grins. “After you grabbed my hair and _begged_ me to–” 

“I said shut up!” 

This time, Claude sees the playful swat coming. He catches Felix’s wrist and drags it through the air to pull Felix on top of him, but that doesn’t stop Felix for long; he quickly recovers and swings with his other hand, grabbing onto Claude’s before he can do anything more than raise it. 

They struggle like that for a while, pushing and pulling at each other, trying to gain the upper hand and… Claude isn’t entirely sure _what_ the end goal of this little tussle is, because it’s done an effective enough job of getting him to stop teasing Felix, which he assumes was the initial point. But he _does_ know he wants to win, and since Felix is just that little bit stronger, Claude knows that the only way he’ll be able to do so is to cheat. 

So he pushes against Felix, putting everything he can into one final, last-ditch effort to flip him over. Naturally, he’s unsuccessful, but that’s fine; it’s in the retaliation that Claude puts his plan into action. He moves when Felix pushes him back, but instead of going all the way and letting Felix knock him over, he angles his body, bends a knee, and jabs his toes into Felix’s side.

“Ah!” Felix cries out, body jerking wildly against the sudden attack. For a moment, Claude thinks he’s won, and he lets out a laugh as he tries to use Felix’s shock against him – but Felix predicts that and lets Claude’s hand go so he can grab him roughly by the ankle instead.

He shoves it back, far enough that it actually hurts Claude before he adjusts, and in that moment of hesitation Felix slots himself between Claude’s spread legs, leaning forward to grab both his wrists in his free hand and pin them above his head. 

It’s then that Claude realizes that Felix is hard. 

He pauses, letting out a soft _‘oh’_ of comprehension. He looks up at Felix, looming over him with his brows furrowed and his jaw clenched tight. A few drops of sweat have started to gather at and trickle down his temples, no doubt from the exertion; his chest heaves, breaths coming in short, heavy bursts as his lips peel back and settle into a smirk. 

“I win,” he says. 

Claude mirrors his expression, lifting a brow in defiance. “Did you?” 

Felix opens his mouth, undoubtedly to ask what Claude is talking about, but he never gets the chance; Claude shifts against him, grinding against his half-hard cock, and Felix whines. 

“Looks like someone’s gotten worked up again,” Claude whispers. He leans up (as far as he can, anyway, with Felix still holding his wrists in place), and turns his head so he can brush his lips against Felix’s jaw. “Are you going to fuck me, Felix?”

He falls back. Felix stares at him with wide eyes and pink cheeks, taken aback for just a moment before he averts his eyes and schools his expression into something resembling annoyance.

“If you think you can take it.” 

Claude grins, heart swelling in his chest. This is a side of Felix he will never tire of – the side of him that will always rise to a challenge, will meet Claude’s bravado with his own unerring confidence.

He loves it.

“Then I’m all yours.” Claude grinds against him again, lifting his hips to slide their cocks together. This time, Felix bites down the sound that threatens to escape him, but Claude feels his reaction all the same when the grip on his wrists tightens. 

“Good,” Felix says. He pulls back and lets go, shifting onto his haunches so he can stare down at Claude. He’s still got one hand on Claude’s ankle, only now he lifts it, dragging the rough pads of his fingers over Claude’s calf so they can settle on his thigh. 

He digs his nails in. Claude jolts, back arching off the bed. He bites his lip to stifle a moan, then settles back down, gazing at Felix through half-lidded eyes. 

“Oil,” Felix says. 

“Right.” 

Felix released his wrists. Claude turns onto his side, leaning over the edge of the bed to retrieve the bottle next to it. His hands tremble, just the slightest bit, surprisingly flustered even this early on. Felix has hardly done anything yet, but the anticipation of trying something new, of having Felix _inside_ him, is setting Claude’s blood aflame. 

He grabs the bottle and pops the cork before handing it to Felix. In contrast to Claude’s own nerves, Felix seems as calm and collected as ever, watching Claude imperiously from where he kneels between his legs. But there’s something in the slope of his shoulders, in the way his eyes roam over Claude’s body, looking but not lingering, that betrays Felix’s real feelings.

Their hands meet as Claude hands off the bottle. He smiles, and Felix returns it with a tiny quirk of the lips before coating his fingers in oil.

“I don’t plan on going easy on you,” he says. 

Claude grins. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

“You really are a masochist, aren’t you?” Felix asks with a snort. He sets the bottle aside and trails his cool, slick fingers down Claude’s perineum. 

“I like a challenge.” 

“Yes.” Felix grins. His fingers brush against Claude’s entrance. “I do, too.” 

He pushes the first finger in. Claude tenses, clenching around the sudden intrusion, but he takes a deep breath and relaxes against it soon enough. 

“You can do better than that,” Felix says, tone dismissive as always – but when Claude cracks an eye open and looks at him, he sees the hesitance there, understands that the derision is Felix’s way of asking if he’s okay.

He nods. “Yeah. Okay. Give me More.”

“Hm.” A little huff of breath, a tiny smoothing of the brow. Felix almost smiles as he pushes in deeper, and this time, Claude adjusts quickly, closing his eyes and letting out a long, measured sigh. 

This isn’t Claude’s first time being penetrated. It’s his first time letting someone else do the penetrating though, and it’s simultaneously exactly what he had expected and completely different. He doesn’t like being at someone else’s mercy like this – doesn’t like being vulnerable – but it feels good, letting go and allowing another to see and feel him in a way no others have. He _likes_ it. Likes Felix, blunt and brash with his words but careful and precise in his movements, being the one to unravel him like this.

He shifts, pushing back against Felix to take him in deeper. Claude’s eyes are closed, so he doesn’t see the smug look on Felix’s face, but he can picture it just fine when he hears another short breath of laughter. “You’re as impatient as you are insatiable.” 

Claude’s retort dies on his tongue, replaced by a quiet moan as Felix pulls back and pushes in again. Every slow, deliberate thrust helps Claude to relax even more, and soon the foreign feeling is replaced by pleasure, the slide of Felix’s finger in and out of him lighting up his nerves and making his cock twitch and leak. 

He opens his eyes right as Felix curls his finger inside him. Claude’s mouth falls open on a choked gasp, and he looks up at Felix, stars in his eyes and face on fire. He almost asks for more, but stops when he sees the look on his lover’s face.

Felix isn’t looking at him. Not in the eye, anyway. He hardly seems to notice that Claude is falling apart under his touch, he’s so completely focused on what he’s doing, on the careful slide of his finger, on how far he pushes it in before stopping and starting again. He keeps his eyes down, undoubtedly transfixed by the way Claude clenches around him and tries to pull him in deeper. 

He adds a second finger a moment later, and only when Claude arches and calls his name does he finally look up.

“Felix…” Claude lifts his arms to beckon Felix to him. “H-here…”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. Felix lets go of Claude’s leg to brace himself on the bed, palm pressed flat to the mattress. He leans down and kisses Claude, open-mouthed and hungry, and Claude responds in kind, parting his lips to allow Felix in. 

There’s little Claude can do but cling to Felix, outstretched arms coming up to wrap around his neck and legs hooking tightly around his waist. He pants into Felix’s mouth, hot and heavy, unable to even kiss him back properly when Felix’s fingers curl inside of him and press down on his prostate. 

Claude’s cock twitches in the same moment his vision blurs around the edges. He squeezes his eyes shut and pulls back with a whimper, allowing Felix to press sharp, biting kisses along his jawline. 

“Not so smart now,” he murmurs, far too smug for his own good. He smiles, the curve of it ghosting over Claude’s heated skin, a minute distraction from the fact that he’s pulled his fingers out entirely, leaving Claude empty and wanting.

Felix leans back and reaches for the oil again so he can slick himself up. He’s careful about it, methodical with this as he is with everything else, making sure no part of him is left uncoated by the oil. When he’s done, he wipes his hand off on the sheets and kneels between Claude’s legs. 

“Are you ready?” 

He meets Claude’s eye, searching his gaze for any sign of hesitation or reconsideration. They both know he’ll find none.

“Yeah.” 

“Good.” Felix takes hold of himself, fingers wrapping around the base of his cock. “Then hold yourself open for me.” 

Helpless to disobey, Claude does as he’s told. He spreads his legs wide, reaches under them, and spreads himself for Felix. 

And Felix, damn him, _smirks_. He presses a thumb to Claude’s hole, dragging the pad of it down and licking his lips at how it stretches for him. “You’re going to take me so well.” 

He pushes in. 

Claude’s mouth falls open on a soundless moan, the breath punched from his lungs as Felix’s cock slowly enters and fills him. It’s so much – so much more than just his fingers. Logically, Claude had known that it would be, but expecting it and experiencing it are two completely different things. 

His grip falters, fingers twitching as he struggles to keep composed. Above him, Felix’s eyes clench shut and his brows knit together. He braces himself on his elbows, one hand gripping the sheets, and then at last he relaxes as his hips come flush with Claude’s. 

“...You’re tight,” Felix says, breath shaky. Claude bites down the whine in his throat, not trusting himself to speak. He doubts Felix would appreciate a retort right now, anyway.

They stay frozen like that for a moment, Felix hunched over Claude and Claude breathing deep to try and adjust to feeling so completely and indescribably full. It almost hurts, being stretched so wide – almost. Claude would not trade this feeling for anything in the world in this moment, except perhaps to get Felix to move.

And move Felix does. He shifts his hips enough that the base of his cock drags against Claude’s rim, and Claude slaps a hand over his own mouth to keep from crying out. Felix’s head snaps up to him, checking to make sure he’s alright, but Claude gives him a quick, wordless nod.

It’s good enough for Felix. He grunts as he pulls out further, the slide of his cock inside Claude deliciously slow. He goes so far he almost slips out entirely, and Claude wrenches his hand from his mouth to protest – but Felix silences him with a kiss before he can speak and slams back in.

He doesn’t stop again after that. Felix thrusts in and out of Claude with single-minded focus, chasing his pleasure with little concern for Claude’s well-being – and Claude _loves_ it, loves feeling Felix pound into him over and over again, loves hearing the little grunts and groans and huffs of breath through grit teeth that Felix will no doubt deny later. It’s when Felix takes what he wants that he’s at his best, whether it’s giving it his all in a fight or arguing with a classmate holding Claude down and tirelessly bouncing on his cock. Why should this be any different? 

Claude bucks his hips, a loose smile spreading over his face as he meets Felix’s every thrust. One hand is still on his ass, keeping himself open, while the other moves to lift a sweaty strand of hair from Felix’s forehead and tuck it behind his ear. 

“Y-yeah,” Claude gasps, right when Felix growls and turns his head to sloppily kiss the palm of Claude’s hand, tongue dragging over it messily. “Like that, just like that–” 

“Goddess,” Felix snarls, teeth scraping against Claude’s palm. “Do you – ever – shut up?” 

Claude laughs, ready to point out that Felix has been the wordy one tonight, and he’s hardly said anything at all; but once again, the words are stolen from him, sucked straight from his lungs as Felix takes Claude by the backs of the knees and bends him in half. He fucks into Claude relentlessly, the angle forcing him deeper and deeper with every thrust. 

“C-close,” Felix stutters, jaw clenched and eyes squeezed shut. “I’m–” 

Claude bites down on his lip, nodding erratically despite knowing Felix won’t see it. His body moves with the motion, rocking against Felix, pulling him closer and closer to the edge. He can feel it in the way Felix’s hips lose all rhythm, in the way he stays in a fraction of a second too long before pulling back out. It’s exactly what Claude wants. He wants this, wants to feel Felix come undone, wants to watch him as he completely breaks and unravels.

He wants to see Felix for who he is. And when Claude opens his eyes to look at him, that’s exactly what he gets: he stares, breathless, up at Felix’s face hovering over him, completely and utterly smitten – not only because this is Felix, open and unguarded, but because this is _his_ Felix, the one only Claude gets to see.

He smiles and reaches out. “Felix,” he whispers, hand coming up to cup the back of his neck. “Please.”

With a hiss, Felix pulls back. He slips out of Claude and wraps a hand around his cock, jerking himself off swiftly. His entire body tenses as he finishes, painting Claude’s stomach and chest with thick, heavy spurts of cum. 

He slumps back, chest heaving, and opens his eyes to look at Claude – but Claude doesn’t give him time to recover. He sits up, ignoring the mess on his skin, and pulls Felix to him to crash their lips together once again. He’s still unbearably hard, and so when he shoves his tongue into Felix’s mouth, it’s with little finesse and far too much heat, but it’s fine; Felix can hardly respond anyway, still lost in the high of orgasm.

He doesn’t even react when Claude pulls away and moves behind him – but he does react when Claude shoves him down onto the bed, face down and ass in the air. 

“So rude,” Claude says, voice scratchy and thick. “Not even bothering to let me come.” 

He reaches for the bottle of oil, corked and on its side on the mattress beside them. Claude does not take his time in slicking himself up; unlike Felix, he doesn’t care to hide how impatient he is. 

And, more than that, he doesn’t want to give Felix a chance to get up. 

He spreads the excess oil on his hand over Felix’s hole, dipping a finger in to test how loose he is. It goes in easy, just as expected: it hasn’t even been a full hour since they last had sex, and with the way Felix rode him earlier, it’s no wonder he’s still so open and ready for more. 

So that’s what Claude gives him. Just as Felix turns his head to look over his shoulder, Claude grins at him, presses his clean hand against the back of Felix’s neck to hold him down, and pushes in. 

Felix whimpers. His hands clench in the sheets and he rocks back against Claude, wordlessly begging him to go deeper, fuck him harder. Claude is only too happy to oblige; he draws his hips back and snaps them forward again, pounding into Felix just as roughly as Felix had him. 

“A-ah – Claude, please—!” Felix’s voice rises in pitch the closer Claude gets. He whines, moans, writhes; and when Claude digs his nails into his hips and holds him in place, Felix very nearly sobs, overstimulated and oversensitive.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay,” Claude soothes, pressing close and curving over Felix’s back to press a kiss between his shoulder blades. “I’ve got you. Just a little more...” 

“C-Claude—” 

And that’s it. That tiny, broken cry of his name, half-muffled by Felix turning his face into the pillow, is what breaks him. Claude curls in on himself, hips snapping forward one last time, and he spends himself inside Felix, unable to gather the wherewithal to pull out. All he can think about – all he cares about – is how good Felix feels, how tight and hot he is as he clenches down on his cock.

He finishes with one last twitch of the hips. It’s only when his orgasm subsides that Claude realizes he’s still inside Felix; but even then, he stays where he is, waiting for his breathing to slow and his heartbeat to even out.

Beneath him, Felix shifts and groans, no doubt tired of carrying Claude’s weight. Claude slips out completely then, a tiny dribble of cum leaking out as he goes.

Without thinking, Claude pushes it back in with his thumb. He laughs at the way Felix tries to clench around him again, and for a moment, Claude thinks about slipping it inside fully, just to tease. In the end he decides not to, though. He’s tired and completely spent, and so, with one last chuckle, he falls onto the bed, back hitting it with a soft _thwump_.

Next to him, Felix lies down too, the mattress bouncing just the tiniest bit as he hits it. Claude turns his head to look at him and smiles when he sees Felix’s gorgeous brown eyes narrowed dangerously at him. 

“You,” Felix pants, fingers balling into fists above the sheets, “are the worst.”

Claude can’t help the grin that spreads over his face. Against his better judgement, he winks at Felix. “No I’m not,” he says. “I just know what you like, even if you won’t come out and say it.” 

“Hmph.” The dismissal is clear, even though Felix is smiling now. Claude reaches out and brushes the backs of his knuckles over Felix’s hair. 

“So, do you feel better now?” 

Felix sighs. The smile slowly retreats from his face. “I told you, there was nothing wrong.” 

“Mhm. Liar.” But Claude doesn’t ask again; he shuffles over, rolling onto his side so he can press himself closer to Felix. He leans over and kisses his jaw, right below his ear, and Felix shudders in response. “It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me. I think I already know what it is, anyway.”

Felix shifts, moving on his side now, too, and turns his eyes to Claude’s. “Do you?”

“It’s the same reason you came to the Golden Deer in the first place.” 

Felix frowns, his hand coming to rest on Claude’s hip. “And that is…?” 

Claude smiles. “It’s lonely, being surrounded by people when it feels like none of them are listening.” 

He knows the feeling well – had recognized it in Felix the first time they’d sparred, right after his friends had brushed off his warnings about Dimitri. It had been why Claude offered to train with him in the first place – a friendly hand extended, an offer of company they had both so desperately needed at the time. 

He doesn’t know for sure if Felix recognizes that. But the way his fingers curl, nails scraping against sweat-sticky skin, and the way he bows his head and refuses to look Claude in the eye, Claude gets the impression that he does. 

He smiles and pulls Felix closer. And when Felix looks up, silently accepting Claude’s wordless declaration, it feels as though a weight has been lifted from both of their shoulders. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and think you might like to see more, have a chat, or would like to get to know me, please check out my twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r).
> 
> And if you would like to find out how to support me, I have a handy list of links right [here](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r/status/1355219789560471554). Please check it out! I wouldn't be able to do this without people like you supporting me. ♥


End file.
